Arrowheads are known in which blades or barbs are folded against the body while the arrow is in flight and then open on or after impact with the target. Having the blades folded against the body during flight increases the aerodynamic efficiency, penetration, and accuracy of the arrowhead. Arrowheads suitable for bow fishing have their blades folded rearward against the body during flight. The blades are pivotably mounted at their forward ends, and the blades remain folded against the body after contact with the target Once the arrow has penetrated into or through the body of the fish, if the struggling fish begins to work his way off the arrow, beveled surfaces at the rearward edges of the blades engage the fish and force the blades open, preventing the fish from sliding off the arrow. An example of such an arrowhead is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,596, which patent is hereby incorporated by reference.